Because of recent activities relating to the discovery of foreign substances in commercial products in the pharmaceutical and cosmetic area, tamper-resistance has become a highly critical packaging requirement. In fact, numerous regulations relative thereto have recently appeared.
Various concepts have been suggested relative to providing tamper-resistant sealing. One concept utilizes a tape with a pressure-sensitive adhesive thereon, the tape backing being an amorphous film material which is first oriented, then shrunk onto a capped bottle top with heat. While such a construction has achieved commercial success, same does not provide a sufficient degree of tamper resistance because the backing has a sufficiently high tensile strength that same can be peeled off the container top without breakage of the tape, thus allowing for reapplication without providing sufficiently noticeable evidence of tampering.
My invention relates to a pressure sensitive tape capable of providing a high degree of tamper resistance to the seal of caps with bottles, jars, boxes or tubs having the tape applied thereto. Furthermore, my tape also has utility in the area of unitizing individual containers, such as cereal or candy boxes.